In a distributed computing environment, it is difficult to provide direct communications between large numbers of computing devices where each computing device communicates with each other computing device. For example, one solution is to use 1-to-N multicast channels. That is, each computing device (e.g., a participant to an on-line meeting or webinar) creates a multicast channel and every other computing device subscribes to every other computing device's channel. In such a solution, a system with N computing devices requires N channels and N2 channel subscriptions. As a result, a need arises to maintain O(N2) state. Such a solution scales poorly for a large number of computing devices.